


Loving Harder and More

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne likes a little pain, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jaime is contrite, Oral Sex, Reunion, Rough Sex, married, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another dinner at Casterly Rock. Another lecture about adding more Lannisters to the world by Tywin. Jaime is impatient to reunite properly with Brienne, and gets a surprise.</p><p>The first in The Lannisters Are Coming series but it's posted as the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Harder and More

All characters by George RR Martin. I own nothing.

Maybe because dinners at Casterly Rock always put him on edge, maybe because his wife had just returned hours before from a business trip that had gone on too long, in his opinion, and surprised him by wearing a dress a lot more revealing than her usual style. Whatever reasons there were mattered little to Jaime Lannister. All he knew was the five-course meal was too long, that rather than partaking of any of the food he’d much rather nibble the freckles behind his wife’s shell-pink ear, or undo the bow at the nape of her neck that held her dress together and lick the entire, freckled length of her back.

It didn’t help that Tywin was once again admonishing them to start furthering the Lannister line as soon as possible. “You may be young, Brienne, but not that young anymore and your husband certainly isn’t,” he said, the sharp features of his lined face made more striking as he looked with a mix of disappointment and frustration at Jaime. “You were engaged for five years, and now, married almost a year and you tell me you’re still thinking about starting a family?”

“Children involve round-the-clock work, as you should know,” Jaime said, gently pressing a hand over Brienne’s as she clasped the knife among the battalion of silver surrounding her plate. “And they don’t exactly come cheap. We want to be lot more comfortable before we think of children.”

“Indeed. Lannisters do not shit gold anymore, after all. We actually have to make it now,” Tyrion added. He winked at Brienne, who hid a smile by taking a sip of her water.

Tywin glared at him and then began pointing out how he was throwing away the Lannister fortune with supermodels whose names he wouldn’t remember an hour after meeting them.

The rest of the meal was peppered with more words from Tywin that he clearly thought were gold. Jaime couldn’t help but be envious of his twin sister Cersei having to bow out of this dinner because her son Joffrey was sick with the flu. The boy was four years old but it had not stopped Tywin from lecturing Cersei and her husband Robert about having more children, never mind that they were Baratheons, at least they were half a Lannister.

Jaime’s green eyes warmed as he watched Brienne’s red lips parting open to take in a small bite of the lamb. She had to lean forward a bit, shifting in her seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed her lean, firm thigh peeking from under the table at him, her skin the color of cream, freckles raspberries. Jaime swallowed a groan by sipping his wine. All throughout dinner he had been lowering his hand on her thigh and she was quick to remove it. His wife sure knew how to torture him, her delectable body so close yet too far.

Despite Cersei’s absence, Tywin roped her in the discussion next. Jaime seized the opportunity to whisper to Brienne, “We’re leaving them. I’ll be telling them you’re not feeling too well.”

Her sapphire eyes flashed with defiance. “We only see your father once a week—“

“I haven’t seen my wife in four days,” Jaime growled softly. “I’d much rather see a lot of my wife."

Two, bright pink spots crept up Brienne’s cheeks as she understood his urgency to take her away. It didn’t help the tension in his body when she laid her hand over his. “We should at least stay until dessert.”

“What seems to be the matter?” Tywin’s clearly enunciated voice sliced through them like a sawing knife.

Jaime and Brienne, whose heads had hunched together while talking, pulled away from each other and turned to look at him. From across the table, Tyrion rolled his mismatched black and green eyes at them.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to cut out visit short,” Jaime said smoothly. “Brienne is still jet-lagged but as she knows the importance of Friday dinners, insisted we come here, nevertheless. If you will excuse us, Father, I mean to take my wife home so she may rest.”

“There is no need for you to drive back to Westeros,” Tywin said. “You can stay here. I’m sure Brienne would prefer it.”

For the second time that night, Brienne surprised Jaime. “Thank you, Tywin, but I have been gone too long from a, uh, familiar bed. I haven’t been sleeping well. It takes a while for me to get used to new surroundings, that’s why I haven’t been getting much sleep while away.” Lying was never his wife’s best talent but tonight, Jaime wanted to clap his hands and cheer.

“Surely my father understands the importance of a good night’s rest in one’s own bed,” Tyrion spoke up. Tywin looked loathed to agree but Tyrion went on to placate him they will be seeing each other next week anyway, Brienne was sure to feel better by then. At that, Jaime shot to his feet, shooting a quick, grateful glance at his brother before taking Brienne by the hand. Once again he excused themselves and led Brienne out of the forbidding dining room.

“Oh my God, Tyrion knows exactly what you want to do,” Brienne groaned to Jaime as they slipped inside their car. “Couldn’t you have done that more subtly?” She asked, clipping on her seatbelt.

Jaime leaned from the driver’s side and took her lips in a hungry, yearning kiss. His tongue slid past her lips to duel with hers and Brienne sighed his name, her fingers lightly touching his jaw. “I missed you, wife,” he said between kisses. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“You know I did,” she told him. Her voice was husky. “By now your father’s figured out exactly what we want to do. And we lied. You know I hate to lie, Jaime.” “Well, it’s just one of the many things we have to do for love,” Jaime cupped her face in his hands for another kiss before he reluctantly pulled away. Even in the moonlight, he could see that Brienne’s eyes were overbright, her cheeks a deeper pink and her mouth swollen. He snapped on the seatbelt and started the car, motions he didn’t have to think about but for Brienne elegant and sure. Even the way he turned the key and held the wheel, and she felt herself get warm between her legs at how those hands would be touching her all night.

She released a breath she hadn’t realized was locked in her throat. “Thanks to you, now your family will be thinking I’m incapable of changes in time zones,” she muttered.

“Look on the positive side. We’d just excused ourselves from taking any trips abroad with them. Aren’t I a genius?”

“No. You’re an idiot.” Jaime chuckled as he guided the car out of the curving driveway and towards the tall iron gates that were slowly parting open. “By the way, wife, do you how you look tonight? Good enough to last me at least five courses.”

The blush his comment drew could warm the car, Jaime thought, noticing the pink that quickly spanned Brienne’s cheeks down to her shoulders. Her dress was a halter top, hiding much of her long neck. He could only imagine how flushed her chest was. Her breasts, he thought, gripping the wheel as his pants began to get tighter. They’ve been tight since she’d presented herself before him, in a dress that matched her eyes, showed off toned arms and fleshy yet muscled back. A lot of her thighs and long, long legs.

“It’s just a dress, for crying out loud.”

“Oh, nothing is `just’ with you,” Jaime continued teasing her. “You’ve no idea how it hurts my cock even when you’re in my sweats.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“Oh? And here I was thinking you have the same problem whenever you see me in the shower.”

“Jaime!”

“Stroke my ego now and then, wife,” he said. Damn, but he really enjoyed calling her that. “Though I like how you stroke my—“

“Jaime, if you quit talking and focus on driving maybe we’ll get home, eventually?”

He grinned. “You like it when I talk.”

“Not while driving. You shouldn’t let yourself be distracted.”

“Too late, you are distracting.” But he knew she didn’t like it when he didn’t focus one hundred percent on driving so he said, “Alright, have pity on your poor husband and get that jacket in the backseat. Your legs are kind of hard to ignore.” Brienne turned and easily reached for his worn, brown leather jacket. She raised an eyebrow at Jaime before she spread it across her lap. It was warm and smelled faintly of him, soap, aftershave and cologne.

Twenty minutes later, Jaime was parking the car in the underground parking lot of their apartment building. He got the door open for Brienne, pulled her out then pressed her against the still-warm car to kiss her hungrily, his mouth easily urging her lips open, his tongue quickly tasting her. She gripped him by the collar of his shirt as she kissed him back. His hands caressed soft circles on her back before squeezing her ass and pressing her against his erection. Brienne’s gasp made his cock swell harder.

“Not here,” she whispered, holding his shoulders, crushing his tailored jacket.

“I don’t think I’ll make it fifteen floors,” he admitted, licking her ear. Gods, she smelled like heaven and _his._

“You’ll have to. We have a perfectly sensible apartment, with a warm bed, rather than a car to rut in like teenagers,” Brienne told him, reaching down to grasp his hands and remove them from her. She was as strong as he was, probably stronger, so she did it with little effort.“Please, Jaime?”

He groaned, resting his forehead against hers. “Alright. But stay close. Don’t stop touching me.”

They walked to the elevator, got in and punched the button to their floor. Brienne was grateful that Jaime kept his hands at an appropriate height on her body, touching her only at the waist, her shoulder, her cheek. She wanted him, had wanted him since arriving from Braavos this afternoon and frustrated they each had to settle for making out and making each other come with their hands because there was so little time before the dinner. There was a hardly a night when she didn’t have Jaime between her legs. Four nights without him was worse than seven hells.

As soon as they were inside their apartment, Jaime swept her up in his arms and Brienne squeaked, clutching at his shoulders with her arms, his waist with her legs. Jaime groaned as her heat slammed on his crotch and he all but ran to their bedroom, where he dropped her with little ceremony on the bed and proceeded to attack her with his mouth and hands. Brienne retaliated, meeting him kiss for kiss, touch for touch. She shoved the jacket away from him as if the sight offended her.

Jaime groaned when Brienne tugged his silk shirt open and proceeded to torture his throat and chest with licks and kisses. She pushed him on his back and rose to straddle him, her eyes gleaming wickedly as she traced her tongue on every ripple of muscle on his chest, sucking on his nipples.

“Brienne,” he gasped, running his fingers through her straw-blonde hair as she brushed her lips against his jaw, her hand reaching for his belt, dragging his zipper down. She had just brushed the curling hairs past his stomach when he stopped her, moaned, “No,” and then pushed her on her back.

“Later,” he said against her lips, his hands pushing her skirt up. “I missed your screams.”

Before Brienne realized what he meant, Jaime tore her panties away, swept her thighs wide apart and buried his face in her cunt. The scent of vanilla and woman flooded his senses, and when his tongue dipped between her soaked folds he tasted rich, very rich honey. Did not having her for four days make her taste sweeter?

Jaime’s tongue thrust mercilessly in swift strokes, determined to catch every drop.

“Jaime!” Brienne cried out, her back arching sharply, thrusting her hips closer to his questing tongue. He thumbed her open wider. Gods, she was so pink and so, so, wet. He flicked a tongue on her clitoris.

Brienne gasped.

As he fucked her with his tongue, his heated green gaze caught Brienne’s heavy-lidded stare.

“Jaime, Jaime. . .please…please!”

“Again,” he demanded, raising his head briefly before resuming his feast.

"Jaime," she breathed. "Oh, gods. . ."

Gods, she had the sweetest, wettest cunt this side of Westeros. “You smell so good,” he groaned, sliding a finger in her then two. “You taste so good.”

His other hand pushed her thigh farther away, leaving her helpless and open at the onslaught of his tongue and fingers. He returned his attention to her swollen clit and licked the stiff bud like candy while his fingers curled and stroked that magic spot inside that had Brienne tearing at the sheets. He sucked hard on her clitoris and Brienne detonated with a harsh, throaty scream. Jamie was sure his ears would be ringing for days. His fingers started plunging faster and harder, he lapped at her streaming fluids hungrily, drawing out her orgasm until Brienne thrust against him a final time and sagged back on the bed.

Still dazed from coming hard, Brienne barely noticed Jaime freeing her from her dress, or himself getting rid of the rest of his clothes. And then she was gasping against his hard kiss as his hands drew her arms to her ears, locking her wrists in them. The curling hairs of his chest rasped against her nipples as he moved against her, his cock easily sliding in and out of the still-dripping softness of her cunt.

“My wife,” he whispered as her legs went around his waist.

“You feel so good,” Brienne gasped as his cock stretched her cunt.

Jaime knew he was close--how he'd lasted this long was incomprehensible--but damned if she didn’t explode around him again. Licking her cheek, he reached down and pinched her nipple hard, knowing she liked some pain.

Brienne shouted rather than moaned and Jaime quickly retracted his hand, brushing her nipple gently with his knuckles. “I’m sorry,” he said, never losing the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Please, I need—“ and he almost laughed as she blushed even more.

Instead, he kissed her hungrily on the mouth, his tongue mimicking the motions of his cock. Brienne’s nails dug half-moons on his shoulders and he dragged his mouth from hers, groaning as her cunt milked him as she came, her eyes squeezing shut, a long moan drifting from her lips. Jaime pressed random kisses on her face, her throat through her orgasm before he joined her, surrendering at long last to sweet, sweet release.

Jaime kissed her sweaty shoulder, licked the nipple he’d pinched. She moaned his name and he worshipped the small mounds of her breasts. He cupped them, noting that they felt a bit more round. Brienne’s eyes widened as she felt the familiar tide of pleasure coursing through her body and she was powerless to stop her body from giving in to it. She clutched at Jamie’s head, tangling her fingers in his golden curls as she felt herself go over the edge.

“Brienne,” he murmured her name, startled as her cunt rippled around him. He groaned because her orgasm triggered his and he spilled himself in her again, holding her tight.

There will be bruises on their bodies in the morning, he thought.

For a few seconds, they lay quietly, Brienne ruffling her husband’s hair while he continued to rest his head between her breasts. Then he pulled himself up and she couldn’t help but smile as he looked at her with his shining emerald eyes. She reached up and kissed him softly, sweetly. Jaime took her with him as he rolled on his back so she was half on top of him, his semi-hard cock still in her.

Neither had told the other that the afterglow was their favorite part after making love. In this quiet, with their hands lazily touching each other simply for the sake of contact and nothing else, they felt trust, warmth and love.

Jaime closed his eyes, wondering if life could get any better with Brienne tracing butterfly kisses on his throat, his chin. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Jaime,” she said softly and kissed him on the lips.

He watched her pull away. Then, gently, he brought his hand to her breast, on the nipple he’d pinched earlier. “I’m so sorry for hurting you. Know that it wasn’t my intention but—you’ve always liked it—“ and he surprised her by blushing.

“Hush, I’m not angry,” Brienne told him and took his hand. She pressed it to her lips.

Jaime smiled and took her hand, brought it to his lips to kiss every finger before bringing it to his chest, right on his heart. He pulled her closer.

“After all, you don’t know,” Brienne continued.

“What don’t I know?”

She raised herself on her forearms, the motion causing his cock to slip out. Jaime groaned in regret and quickly seized her so she was straddling him again.

Brienne’s cheeks pinkened as his cock stirred and rose against the press of her cunt still wet and warm with their juices. He caressed her ass and thighs in random patterns.

“While I was away, I took a test,” Brienne said, pushing a lock of his blond hair from his forehead.

Jaime froze. “Is everything alright?”

Brienne laughed and Jaime frowned. “Medical concerns are never funny, Brienne.” “

I’m sorry, my husband—“ and Jaime felt as if he was lit like the sun when she called him that—“I didn’t mean to scare you. And I’m sorry for laughing. But you should know that for the following eight months we will have to concern ourselves with a new addition to the Lannister line. That and my hormones. I’m apologizing in advance because I will be a bitch.”

“New addition? Eight months?” Jaime looked at her, frowning again and Brienne thought that even distressed her husband looked like a god. But there was more to him than looks, a lot more. She smiled as understanding slowly removed the frown from his face and his emerald eyes gleamed.

“You’re pregnant,” he said, shaking his head in both disbelief and awe.“We’re pregnant.”

“Yes,” Brienne said, nodding. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away but with the dinner and probably everyone else will be talking about it. . .Can we--Can we just keep it to ourselves for now?"

"Of course. It will be our secret. For now." Jaime understood it. He felt the same way too, and wanted the knowledge of the life growing in Brienne to be just between them for as long as possible.

“Oh, my sexy wench, my wonderful wife,” Jaime said, hugging her tight with his arms and legs so she was under him. Brienne felt her heart flutter as she fell deeper in love with him at that very moment. He cupped her cheek before kissing her. She kissed him hungrily, hoping it conveyed how she felt. He breathed her name against her lips and kissed her back before he whispered, “You make me happier everyday, do you know that?” “

No. But it’s nice you told me. Do remind yourself that and don’t forget to tell me again.”

“Done. We’re having a baby. Brienne, we’re going to be a family.”

“How do you feel about. . .being a family?”

“Excited. Scared. But a lot more excited. And you? You haven’t told me?”

“I feel the same. I know we weren’t planning until next year but—“

“Hush, wench,” Jaime quieted her with a deep kiss. “The best things are never planned.”

“I can attest to that.”

Brienne marvelled at the light in Jaime’s eyes, just as he watched enthralled at how her eyes softened and also sparkled when he told her how he felt about the pregnancy. He felt a catch in his heart and right then and there, both of them still warm from making love and a new giddiness racing within their bodies at the news,  he fell harder in love with Brienne. Not one to contain his feelings, he reached for her hand again and kissed her knuckles tenderly.

“I love you, Brienne.”

“Jaime,” she whispered, and he hoped their child will have her eyes, they were so beautiful, warm, kind, loving, eyes that will always see the soul—his soul. “My Jaime,” she repeated his name. “How is it that I love you more?”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see from my name, I ship Jaime and Brienne sooo hard. I haven't read any of the books yet so what I know of them comes from hanging out at fan forums and watching Game of Thrones. That said I've been reading a lot of Jaime and Brienne fanfics in modern A/U (but I also love the canon divergent and compliant ones!) and thought to make my own contribution. Thank you for reading! Comments are most welcome! 
> 
> Additional: Casterly Rock is the name of the Lannister mansion (think a la Falcon Crest) and is in the suburbs. Westeros is a city. Braavos is a twelve-hour flight. Cersei and Jaime are just brother and sister, nothing more. Tywin's Friday night dinners were inspired by the Gilmores from Gilmore Girls.


End file.
